Skopos
Name: Zane Chance Alias: Skopos In-game: Skopos Gender: Male Age: 22(25 in Misst von) Height: 5'10 Weight: 210 Nationality: American/Trinidadian/British Hair colour:Black Eye colour:Brown Languages: English/latin/Spanish/French Bio: Zane or Skopos is a tactitian who specializes in Biotech, sharpshooting, and an expert hacker. Powers&Abilities/Skills(s): Intersect time zones, Biotech scientist, Hacker, Acrobatics, Biotech arm, Biotech eye. Movement: Acrobatics, Grappling hook. Weapon(s): Dawn&Dusk (Dual pistols), Biotech arm, Pellets. Technologhy&Gadgets: Biotech: Biotech is alien technology that uses nanities to maintain a set structure, Skopos' arm&eye are made using Biotech and because of this they are extremely durable. Biotech is also known as 'living tech' as the nanities repair&maintain said structure as long as they have the materials. Biotech Eye: Skopos' eye can hack almost any computer he sets his sights upon, as the eye is Biotech it is extremely hard to hack because the nanities learn and adapt. Biotech Arm: Skopos' arm was designed by his parents to help aid paraplegic citizens, but as they tested it they decided that it was to dangerous to freely release, Skopos' arm is modified to contain his pellets and grappling hook, it also contains a jack for physical hacking. Dual Pistols: Dawn&Dusk are pistols that Skopos modified to do 2 completely different jobs. Dawn is a pistol that was made for power shots, where as Dusk is a rapid fire pistol. Clips or Bullets: Skopos along with Vanae created bullets that collapse on contact, the way they work is that once hit the force from the bullet is transfered to the target without the bullets penetrating said target. Origin: To Zane technology is like a toy, he grew up around it as his parents are both renowned scientist, both his parents are kidnapped when Zane was 15 leaving him and his little sister alone. 2 years later Zane was invited to The Pearch as the predecessor for his parents, He began studing Biotech as a way to get closer to finding his parents, he thought that he could find his parents through going through their research. Zane learned martial arts and mastered dual pistols as a means to please The Pearch as they only respect the strong, while he is in The Pearch Zane becomes close to Delusion. When Zane learns of his sisters disapperance he confines in Delusion who is also dealing with the disapperance of his younger brother Entity. Zane helps Delusion with his plan to break Entity out of the Facility in which he is being kept. After the breakout Zane abused his ability while he was testing it and loses his left arm and eye when it goes out of control. Zane, with Vanae helping him, replaces his arm and eye using Biotech. Gotham: After helping defeat brainiac Zane left Gotham behind to travel the world looking for his parents and sister, while searching for his parents he also goes to their old labs to learn and research more about Biotech. He spends 1 1/2 years away from Gotham, and then returns to join the New Heroes when a clue on his sisters where abouts leads back to them. Misst Von: While in Misst Von Skopos leads a branch of the New Heroes he calls "The Observers". The Observers is a 3 man team consisting of Mindtomb, Skopos, and Reus. They are a covert team that protect a district of Misst Von that would normally be protected by a 5-10 man team. Skopos, Vanae and Nix are known as the 3 supercomputers of the New Heroes. Category:Heroes Category:Gadgets